dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Types (Dynasty Warriors)
The following is a list of common troop and officer types found in the Dynasty Warriors series. General troops are often limited to simple 3-to-4 chain basic combos, while generic officers always have 4 chain basic combos while often using more varieties of moves and acting more aggressive. A notable trait between generic troops and officers are their Musou Attacks; generic troops unlike with officers/generals cannot clash with higher ranking units with their Musou Attacks, and will always get interrupted by any attack done by an officer or player. Said Musou Attacks also lack any invincibility, hence being easy to interrupt. In Dynasty Warriors 6, generic officers, depending on the difficulty level set, can perform a Special Attack such as Volley. However, the Special Attack depends on the generic officer using it. Heroes and Large Warriors possess Swift Attack, Warriors and Rulers utilize Volley, Advisers inflict Fire, and Strategists have Rockfall. In Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines, there are 10 generic units. Four of them are Strategists (Official, Advisor, Battle, Experienced). Because of the notoriously advanced AI, however, they are capable of surviving until the end of the battle. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 7 Sword, Spear, Iron Fan, Club Dynasty Warriors 8 Sword, Spear, Iron Fan, Club, Throwing Knives, Great Sword, Talisman Cards Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines Sword, Throwing Knives, Striking Sword, Graceful Blade, Spear, Glaive, General Sword, Talisman Cards, Throwing Axes, War Fan, Iron Fan, Sword and Shield, Great Sword, Rapier, Gunblade, Tonfa, Short Pike, Club, Double Vogue, Trident * Strategist (Official, Advisor, Battle, Wise, Young): Sword, Throwing Knives, Graceful Blade, War Fan, Iron Fan, Gunblade, Throwing Axes * Light Warrior: Spear, Sword, Short Pike, Tonfa * Heavy Warrior: Glaive, Great Sword, Club, Double Vogue, Trident * Ruler: General Sword, Sword, Rapier * Old Man: Talisman Cards, Throwing Knives, Sword, Iron Fan Movesets Sword (TO BE ADDED) Spear (TO BE ADDED) Voice Cast * Daisuke Tōjō, Akira Kajiwara, Takahiro Suzuki, Keisuke Baba - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Japanese) * Kai Taschner, Claus Brockmeyer, Jörg Stuttmann - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) * Eddie Frierson - Dynasty Warriors 4~6 (English) * Michael Forest - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7~8 (English) * David Beron - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Robert Martin Klein - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Tony Oliver - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Peter Doyle - Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, 6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Liam O'Brien, Wally Wingert, Grant George, Skip Stellrecht, Alan Shearman - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Matthew Mercer, Christopher Sabat, Steve Staley, Darrel Guilbeau, Michael Lindsay - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) * Nobunaga Shimazaki, Shunzo Miyasaka, Hiromu Miyazaki, Yujiro Kakuda, Hirokazu Miyahara - Dynasty Warriors 7 (Japanese) * Dan Woren - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English) * Shunzo Miyasaka, Hiromu Miyazaki, Sota Arai, Ryosuke Kanemoto - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) * Christian Chan, Aric Hendrix, Dustin Loomis, Andrew Steel, Tim Budas, Derek Manson, Dennis Pastorizo, Charles Frank, Paul Harted - Officers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) * Xuefeng Rong, Long Yin, Xiao Lang, Minna Wang, Fei Ling, Lao Gui, Haoyu Wen, Aojie Ji, Ge Zhang, Tong Yin - Officers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) * Masamu Ono, Chiharu Sasa, Yasunao Sakai, Kazumasa Fukagawa, Masakazu Koshima, Masaya Mizuta, Hirokazu Miyahara, Shikito Miyagi, Koichi Gomi, Shuki Imagawa - Officers in Dynasty Warriors 9 (Japanese) * Kenji Nojima, Sota Arai, Takahiro Yoshimizu, Shuki Imagawa, Masumi Asano, Shunzo Miyazaka, Kazuya Nakai, Yusuke Handa, Hirofumi Tanaka, Hiroki Tochi - Officers in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (Japanese) * Miles Luna, BasicallyIDOWRK, Steve Kramer, Richard Epcar, Mikaela Krantz, Tony Oliver, Dan Woren, William Salyers, Bill Fagerbakke, Dave B. Mitchell - Officers in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (English) * Yōhei Azakami, Shintarō Ogawa, Yūsuke Handa, Masakazu Kōshima - Male officers in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast * Haruka Terui, Tomoyo Sasaki, Yūki Kaneko - Female officers in Shin Sangoku Musou Blast * An Hyo Min, Cho Kyu Jun, Kim Hye-seong - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) Trivia * The Graceful Blade in Bloodlines is actually Zhou Yu's old moveset. * In Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines, the generics this time has new renders.